1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedding support structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mattress support system which provides a rigid edge support, and also allows a mattress of one size to be supported by a mattress support which fits onto a frame of a smaller size.
2. Discussion of the Art
Box springs are a common type of mattress support. The use of a box spring to support a bed mattress is very old and well known. A typical box spring includes a substantially rigid rectangular base framexe2x80x94frequently made of attached wood slatsxe2x80x94with a plurality of spring elements extending upward therefrom. The spring elements may be coil springs or other types of wire supports. Atop the spring elements is a flexible wire top frame or mat having the same outer dimensions as the base frame, which defines the top of the box spring. The framework consisting of the base frame, spring elements, and top frame is then covered or wrapped with fabric, taking on a form and appearance similar to that of a mattress, though usually without substantial foam or other padding. The box spring is then placed upon a bed frame, and a mattress having the same approximate size as the box spring is placed atop the box spring, forming a bed.
The purpose of a box spring is to resiliently support the mattress, providing more cushion for one lying atop the mattress, and also to extend the life of the mattress by giving it full support along its entire lower surface. However, because of the flexible wire top frame and spring elements, the edges of typical box springs may not provide desirable support for the edge of the mattress. When a person sits upon the edge of the mattress, the edge of the mattress presses down against the box spring fabric cover and wraps around the wire elements, accelerating wear of the mattress and of the box spring fabric cover. Many users also prefer a more rigid edge support, and find an extremely flexible edge to be undesirable.
Additionally, a typical box spring cannot fully support a mattress of a larger size without the provision of an additional component, because a larger size mattress would hang over the edge of the box spring. Without adequate support beneath, the edges of the mattress become unuseable, and the mattress also wears out faster. Currently, a bed owner who desires to move up to a larger size mattress can insert an extension panel or equivalent additional piece of bed support equipment between the mattress and box spring to support the additional size. Alternatively, they must purchase not only a matching larger box spring, but a new and larger bed frame, at significant expense. Neither of these solutions are economical or desirable in many situations.
The inventors have developed a mattress support system with a more rigid edge frame for supporting the edge of a mattress, and with edge extensions for supporting a larger mattress. In an illustrative embodiment, the invention provides a mattress support system for a bed, comprising a base section and an upper section. The upper section has one or more edge frame members incorporated therein, which are supported on the base section for firm mattress edge support.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the edge frame members may further comprise extensions of the upper section, such that the upper section is wider or longer, or both, than the base section, so that the mattress support system may be supported by a frame which corresponds to the smaller size of the base section, while fully supporting a mattress which corresponds to the larger size of the upper section.
The invention thus allows one having a bed frame of a particular size to use a larger mattress without having to purchase additional bed frame components. It also provides firm support for the edge of the mattress. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.